When The Goddesses Call
by crai22
Summary: Summary is inside people sort of... its at least the first third of the whole thing ok? I'm bad at rating so this may be over rated. I don't lay claim to anything from the Zelda franchise people or anything else related to video games. This may just be a one shot for I am uncertain about this thing
1. Chapter 1

Time... it's a funny thing when you think of it. Just ask Din, Nayru, and Farore the three goddesses who created the land called Hyrule and everything in it. But as we know time is like a tree or a river whichever one you want, always changing and never the same. The main body of time is the central time line which all other time lines branch out from, taking in for every action and making a different result happen.

Lets say you picked an apple from the tree in the main time line and ate it, well in that instant time went and separated into hundreds of directions none at all the same from the other. At times though the central time stream relocates itself to another part, because time is always in motion and no to events happen twice. Of coarse there is times when separate time lines join together as well so to keep the whole thing from getting over crowded. But... what would happen if there was a disturbance in that tree trunk or river that caused damage to the whole system?

Well all time line's that branch off from that point and time lines that would have been created by it would become corrupt and soon the whole system would collapse in on itself casing havoc on a scale so immense that even the goddesses wouldn't be able to fix it on their own. So what do the three goddesses of the triforce do when this happens... well they hire a grounds keeper so to speak. It would be a minor god or something that they would have fix it, but there is one scenario where they can't hire a grounds keeper to fix the time line.

That scenario would be if some entity was to intrude on the main time line that the goddesses maintain themselves for it should never be corrupted. This only happened once on them and it nearly killed all three of the goddesses if it wasn't for them breaking their own rule. That rule is never tap into the forgotten time streams where the goddesses left it's world to the cruelty of the vortex that time is housed in.

When they left that one branch to fend for itself they thought it would perish into the void that was time, but somehow against all odds it survived. But it was very weak and even the slightest disturbance from them would cause it to shatter like glass that was hundreds of years old would if even a signal grain of dust was to touch it. Yet it wasn't that fragile for the inhabitants had grown strong and even though they knew the goddesses weren't looking at them they were still able to go on.

But it was also a good thing that the goddesses didn't bother it for the inhabitants had advanced far beyond what they would allow and as such they had many things like cars, plains, and yes even video games and TV. Though through all of this they still kept magic alive and even though there were a few branches off of it that were quickly distinguished they knew of their past. Of coarse there was a Master Sword in that branch, but even the best of swords can't survive being underwater for a few thousand years. (1)

A team of archeologists rescued it though, but when doing so it broke in two and Ganondorf broke free when they did. Due to drawings of the hero who defeated Ganondorf before a team was able to find the latest incarnation of Link up north in a small town. As such the leader of that Hyrule gave the sword to that boy and he was sent out on a quest to try and reforge the Master Sword. After months of search the boy found a temple to Hylia (2) and even though it was in desperate need of repair he ventured into the deepest point to prey to her.

There he was sent to the ancient forge of the gods where learned that the original god who inhabited the sword Fi (3) had long sense faded away so he was sent on another chase to actually meat the goddess Hylia to get a new power for it. When he finally met her she gave new power to it after a long battle, but it took her life and the sword was not as powerful as it once was. It did gain a new power though and when the wielder wanted it to they could make the blade shine a blinding light or become a shade of the blackest night.

With this new sword in hand the new hero of legend went to battle Ganondorf for his world must to his dislike. During the battle though which took place underground the boy learned that Ganondorf just wanted to be left alone and as such he did just that leaving Ganon to his own fate. But during that battle due to the boy being pure of heart the whole Trifoce was brought together again, and Ganondorf who became much kinder during the thousands of years of being stone let the boy have the wish.

As such the boy did an act of untold bravery and wished that the ancient artifact would never shine again, thus destroying the thing forever in his time line. It was this act of selflessness that attracted the goddesses to the remains of the untouched time line that he resided in. Until then the Three ancient goddesses had thought it was a lost world and never investigate it thinking it didn't exist.

Time passed and the boy returned to back to his regular life, but the new sword he made stayed with him for it would never stay behind and would return to his side after a few minutes. With the blade of Dark Light as he dubbed it by his side he left and started to explore in hopes of finally driving away the last bits of darkness that haunted the night in the far corners the world.

Now the boy walks in a dark forest that was once known as Hyrule Field in his world but has long been forgotten by time. Ruins scattered the forest he was in and every now and than the boy stopped and took out a journal to write down some of the ancient writing that was on some of the rocks.

Meanwhile in the main time stream that was governed by the goddesses Link was riding with princess Zelda who returning from a vacation away from the castle while it was being repaired. "It will be great to get back to castle now that it has been fixed Link." Link just nodded in response wanting to get back to Ordon again and back to his regular duties as a rancher. "You don't talk much do you Link?" Link shook his head wanting something to take the boredom away from him, but it all changed when arrows aplenty fell threw the sky taking out every guard except the horse strangely.

As Link got ready for battle to defend Zelda who was out cold due to hitting her head on the ceiling the other boy with his Dark Light was fending off a group of monsters that had started to attack him. Both him and Link were battling the same monsters at the same time and both of them moved in perfect synch as if they had all their lives. But they were in different time lines of coarse, so they didn't know about each other yet occupied the same space not the same time.

As Link took out a goblin the other boy took out a goblin with the same move and quickly parried an strike from behind. Link did the same and took out another goblin, but the shear amount of monsters was getting to be to much for him. The other boy though was dealing with a small amount and quickly beat them while looking at the base of a tree to see another stone slab with more writing on it. "Well Nador you certainly are getting lucky with finding all these writings. The historians back home will have a field day with all this stuff I gotten."

So with that Nador went and put his sword away before walking over to examine the stone slab tangled in with the roots of the tree. Link though was busy fighting off a few goblins with his Master Sword and never noticed a monster walking up behind him with it's sword drawn ready to strike. Nador just bent down and had finished writing down the inscription when a voice started to came out of nowhere but every at once.

"If you had the chance to go back in time and save someone important would you?" The voice was calm and in a way it was like the wind causing Nador to keep calm and answer it. "I would do it for I was once chosen by Farore the goddess of courage." Another voice came the same way and spoke to him but sounded like water filling him with knowledge of the unworldly event taking place around him. "Than will you take our quest to go and defend the one that had dealt with the Interlopers and saved both worlds that existed in his time?"

Nador kept calm knowing that there was still courage in him, but not knowing where the line was between it and foolishness. "Yes, for I feel that there is nothing left for me here to deal with." Than a third voice spoke to him the same way the other two did, but it sounded like crackling fire making him feel more powerful than before. "Than go and protect us, and the precious time lines that must never be broken!" With that Nador saw his world melt away before his eyes and put away his book to ready his sword just in time to defend a strike from a monster.

The monster wasn't prepared for him and fell backwards with surprise upon seeing Nador come out of nowhere. Link didn't think for the new comer seemed to be helping and continued to fight the monsters that were in front of him. Nador fought alongside Link without ever noticing what who he was fighting with and what they were defending. All the while the horse that was in front of the carriage didn't react to all the fighting and monsters around it. The monsters though were confused when they looked at Link and the new comer for the looked exactly alike, except for their clothing.

It was thanks to this distraction that the two had been able to get the upper hand and were slowly but surely driving the advancing enemy's back. Link was wishing to be able to change into his wolf form, but he knew that there was no way it would happen. He was wounded but he wasn't going to show it until the battle was done, but the amount of monsters was not going down fast enough. Nador kept slashing away finding the monsters to be easy pickings for they were much weaker than the ones he was use to facing.

0*0*0Golden Goddesses0*0*0

"This one seems to be quite a fighter Farore." Din watched as Nador effortlessly fought back the advancing wave of monsters and protect Zelda. Farore watched as well more interested in Link for he was holder of her piece of the Triforce. "Yes he is, but the big question is, can he handle what is going to come?" The two goddesses continued to watch as Nayru did the same but in deep though hoping that Zelda the holder of her part of the Triforce was going to survive. "You two are forgetting though, that this Nador Zheitk is the only one who has ever destroyed the Triforce. But I do hope that he is able to, for we have broken two of our own rules by doing this."

The three goddesses knew that it was dangerous to have two incarnations of the same hero in the same time line. It was even more dangerous to use someone from the forgotten time line as they called it for they would have knowledge of events that was yet to happen in the main time line. Even worse the combination of the two would result in a destructive force that could possible create a second forgotten time line.

"Is it wrong for me to feel sorry for the Hylia and Fi of the time line that we took him from." Din watched as the Dark Light slashed threw an enemy in it's regular form while a hesitant Nador resisted the urge to use one of the powers it had. Her sisters felt the same way and no words had to be said between them for they all felt the same way. They saw Link fall and Farore gasped as a monster was about to kill the warrior, but Nador was able to quickly defeat it and drive away the rest of the monsters on his own.

0*0*0Hyrule – Reality0*0*0

Nador breathed heavily as the last of the monsters fled before him for there was barley any of them left, and also due to the fact that he had thrown a boulder twice his size at one of them. Such was the strength of the Hylian from the forgotten time line, and he wasn't afraid of using it. With that Nador quickly picked up the unconscious Link and threw him into the carriage before getting on top of it. With that he pushed the lifeless body of the driver off and made the horse take of before any more monsters could attack them.

(1) For those who don't know what I mean by this the Master sword was stuck in Ganondorf's head in the Wind Waker.

(2) Hylia is the goddes who was put in charge of Hyrule after the three goddesses left it. She also created the Goddess sword which would eventually become the Master Sword.

(3) Fi is the god or goddess who sleeps in the Master Sword and is responsible for choosing the person who would wield it in times of need.


	2. Chapter 2

Nador quickly steered the carriage away from the area that it was attacked from while trying to keep it from hitting potholes and bumps in the dirt road. He was doing good for the most part and soon he had steered it into a canyon to find a good hiding spot for there was bound to be monsters after them. After a bit of searching he had managed to find a small cave that was big enough to fit them all and was still hidden from view. It was a good thing he had for as soon as he put the carriage in some monsters rode by without noticing them.

With that he got off the carriage and entered it to check the status of it's occupants who were both unconscious from the recent brawl. Even after meeting and defeating the goddess Hylia Nador wasn't prepared for what he was about to discover about the warrior that he just fought along side with. He knew who the hero was, and after tending to Link's wounds he turned his attention to an unconscious Zelda. She was far better than Link, and even though Nador was freaking out on the inside because of the recent events he kept his cool and bandaged up her head.

"Right, now that Link... me... I... he and Zelda are bandaged up I now have to check our status. Wow this is going to be confusing when the two wake up." Nador shook his head realizing how hard it would be if he had to deal with no resources and the fact that the whole meeting a past self is confusing. He got out and went to examine the wooden chest on the back of the carriage along with any other holding compartments. "OK there is a lot more food here than I expected, which means that it may draw the attention of unwanted monsters. But there isn't any water so It looks like I have no choice but to go get some, well at least that other me has some bottles I can use to carry some."

With that Nador closed the trunks with the food and locked them while being sure to take the key's with him just to be safe. Next he went down and got the four bottles from an unconscious Link before finally heading to a nearby stream that was just 100 yards away from the cave. But even 100 yards could be like a 100 miles with all the monsters around, and he didn't want to leave the carriage with it's people unattended. Than there was the horse that seemed to be watching him with an evil glare in it's eyes, which made him wonder why it didn't run away when the battle started.

After making sure that the horse wasn't going to pull the carriage anywhere while he was gone Nador went to the stream and filled all the bottles he had. Than he went and filled his water canteen just in case before heading back to the cave with little to no problems surprisingly. Yet it was to easy for him way to easy, and after getting back and putting the water away in a safe place he checked to make sure that there was no unwanted visitors. It was a good thing too for he got down close to the ground and looked underneath the carriage where a signal blue chu was hiding out.

After getting rid of the unwanted guest Nador proceeded to check for other monsters and after finding no others he relaxed. But Hyrule is a place of monsters that come in many guises so when he got comfortable the horse took its chance to attack. When it did two small black horns popped out of its head and a pair of huge bat wings appeared as well. Nador was caught off guard when it attacked him, but even though he received a blow to the gut he got up and readied his sword. The beast didn't even stand a chance for Nador was too strong and agile so it only took him three cleverly placed strikes to take the evil horse down.

After defeating the evil horse Nador relaxed knowing that there wasn't going to be any chance to do so later. He went and started to cook something to eat for the two unconscious people in the carriage for they would be hungry by now. While Nador was making some soup to give to Link and Zelda, Link was waking up to the smell of food. But he didn't react to it instead he grabbed his sword even though he was hurt and put up a front to defend Zelda who was hurt. Nador came in shortly after with two bowls of his own soup in his hands and froze in the doorway upon seeing Link.

The hero chosen by the goddess of courage was split on what to do for he saw the food, but his instincts were to protect Zelda at all costs. But when Nador held out a signal bowl of soup in one hand and a hesitant Link took it, Nador showed him he was friendly. Nador took his sword in his free hand and after taking it out of it's sheath he went and put it down slowly outside the carriage. At this Link finally settled down and gave into his hunger at started to eat the soup, but still keeping an eye on Nador. As for Nador, he went and sat down on the edge of seat next to Zelda and started to feed her soup while making sure to have her head held up a bit.

After he was done Nador took the bowl and Link's bowl to get his own before going to wash them in the nearby stream. He left his sword behind knowing that it will return to his side after he went more than ten feet away from it. Somehow he was able to wash all three of them and return to the carriage without any incident yet again. "Wow you are lucky for not being attacked while you did that." Nador looked at Link confused at what was said and spoke in response in his own language. "I don't think you can understand me Link, cause I can't understand you."

Link was confused by what Nador said but he quickly realized that they weren't going to understand each other any time soon. After some time though Link went back to sleep and Nador went into a light sleep while he stayed on watch in case any monsters decided to attack them. Though no monsters did Nador woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so he took out his coin he found while looking for Hylia. For the rest of the night he was up flipping it and messing around with it until the sun came up. When it did Nador using his impressive strength moved the carriage out of the cave and pulled it without breaking any sweat. Some time later he was running at full speed while avoiding bumps to make a smooth ride for the occupants.

Nador slowed down though half way threw the day when the sun started to get high and soon he pulled off the road and did his best to hide the carriage from view. Link poked his head out of the carriage upon it stopping to see what was wrong but hit his head against the top of the window upon seeing Nador was pulling the carriage. After stopping Nador went and made sure the carriage was out of view, before making sure that tracks were erased from view. He returned just in time for a group of goblins to go right on by their hiding spot completely missing them for they weren't after them. Instead the group was after the group that had gone ahead chasing the carriage that contained Zelda and Link in it unaware that they were behind them.

With that Nador made sure the carriage wasn't going anywhere soon before sitting down to catch his breath. Link who was use to being hurt and was healing faster than expected went and grabbed a jar of water before handing it him. Nador went and drank the whole thing in one breath before handing it back and taking out his sword to sharpen it. This took his mind off of things and Link took this time to sharpen his sword as well for he cut down a lot of monsters with it just the other day. The two of them sat there beside the carriage making sure that their was no monsters dumb enough to attack them.

After a time though Nador and Link stopped sharpening their swords and the two decided to swap swords to examine them. Link still had the Master Sword with him and Nador upon holding it still in it's youth nearly choked up upon holding it. Link upon holding the Dark Light could feel the power of Twilight and the Sol within the sword and was shocked upon feeling it. When they both returned the swords back to each other though a monster found them and attacked. It was a huge purple Chu and when it attacked Link held up his shield to defend against it, while Nador readied his sword.

This time though Nador went and changed his sword to light mode and with a signal strike made the giant Chu break appart into the eight that made it. Together Link and Nador got rid of the rest before relaxing again and resting for a bit more before leaving. When they were ready Link got back in the carriage and Nador went to transport the princess and warrior to another spot for the night.

0*0*0Golden Goddessess0*0*0

Farore watched as her sisters Din, and Nayru were buisy making sure the time stream was unaffected byt his intrusion they had created. "Farore I just realized that Nador can't understand Link or anyone else in the timeline that we had sent him to." Nayru had just popped in on her sister as she continued to watch the events unfold. "Yeah… Nayru just from what happened so far I think that this might actually be a good thing for the timeline."

Just than Din entered the area and watched the same thing that here sisters were watching before speaking. "I know I'm going to regret this lator but I was just trying to keep the forgotten time line supported when I found something of interest. Nador won't be able to complete this on his own, so the only thing that we can do is bring in another." Her sisters looked at her for a bit knowing that she was right about it and their only hope would be to bring in Cytla Zheitk. The holder of the Triforce of wisdom and the forgotten time line's princess Zelda who was very good with a bow-n-arrow of her own making.

Strangely like Nador her bow was also embedded with the power of darkness, and light with an added bonus of infinite arrows. Yet she got the power from two mystic gems that was embedded in the bow itself making it very impressive looking. "Din the original holder of the Triforce of wisdom in the forgotten timeline combined with the original holder of the Triforce of courage…" Nayru was deep in thought as to the possibilities and Farore finished the thought for her sister. "That would put a great strain on the forgotten timeline possible shattering it… but I must agree if they are to succeed than we have no choice… yet if we do this than the two will be stuck there for the rest of their lives."

To the goddesses the choice of two people not going back to their original time lines compared to saving their important timeline was an easy one. They would choose the timeline as the most important thing for the next interaction of the smallest kind with the forgotten timeline would be it's end. So instead of asking Cytla they just decided to take her from the timeline cause it would be the end of it anyways. In that instant the whole branch of the timeline that was just barley holding on broke away never to be seen again. Yet two of the inhabitants survived thanks to the goddesses intervention and the one called Cytla Zhetik was placed in front of Nador and Link as they stopped for the night.

0*0*0Hyrule Reality0*0*0

When Cytla was placed in front of the two heroes Nador and a wounded Link reacted by grabbing their swords and getting ready for anything. Cytla though upon the change in scene readied her bow, but upon Nador seeing who it was he lowered his sword and spoke. "Cytla? Is that really you or are my eye's playing tricks on me?" The girl upon seeing Nador lowered her bow a bit and spoke while pointing it toward Link confused at what she was seeing. "Nador… the last time I saw you, you were after me for the knowledge of Hylia to reforge the Master sword. What happened to me and where am I?"

Nador shook his head and put away his sword and using one of his hands he lowered Link's sword to tell the warrior it was safe. "Look it may seem nearly impossible for you to believe, but the goddesses seem to have sent us to another timeline that they actually interact in. This here is the me of this timeline, and his name is Link, in the carriage is the other you called Zelda ironically." This calmed her down, and even though Link didn't understand a word the two said he relaxed upon seeing her do so.

But that changed when she held up the bow again and pointed it toward Nador with anger in her eyes. "Now you have to tell me, what happened to my piece of the Triforce, somehow I lost it." Nador gulped knowing that she was going to be very angry at him for what he did to the whole thing. "I… actually destroyed it after I fought our Ganondorph and spaired his life." With that she got angry and fire could be seen in her eye's as she held up her bow and got ready to fire it point blank at Nador.


	3. Chapter 3

Link stood to the side confused as to what was happening, trying to decide on whether or not to interfere with the girl holding the bow up to the person who was helping him. Nador stood unflinching as Cylta held the bow pulling the string back even further as she got ready to release the arrow she held. Than she stopped and lowered the bow as she spoke while hiding her face for she was smiling. "Well than… I must thank you Nador for finally freeing me from the responsibilities that was put on me when people found out I held the Triforce of wisdom."

With that she put the bow away, regaining her composure and took a look around the area they were in. Link shook his head upon seeing how strange the two were and not understanding a thing that was said. "It looks like we're in need of a way to understand them, and also have them understand us Nador." Cytla pointed toward Link as the warrior sat down with a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what the two were saying. Nador shook his head and sat down next to Link in deep thought as to what could help them understand each other.

After a while though Nador got up to make something to eat for the group as the sun was low in the sky. When everyone was done eating he did his best to clean out the bowls and put them away before sitting down again and taking out his coin. He started to flip it in his hand as he thought about what to do about trying to understand each other. When he tossed the coin up into the air though Link caught it obviously interested in it leaving Nador to wonder where his coin went.

Cytla shook her head as she sat inside looking at the princess trying to think of a way to help wake her up. Link held the coin and flipped it over on his head as he tried to figure out the meaning of it and the strange markings on it as well. Nador by now had realized that Link had his coin and decided to go rummaging in his pockets for something else. It wasn't to long before Link returned the coin, giving up on trying to figure it out.

But as he was handing it back to Nador the other warrior pulled out a bottle full of a green liquid substance. But Nador lost his grip and the bottle fell out of his hand, upon hitting the group the top popped off and the contents spilled out. Upon coming in contact with the ground the green liquid turned into a gas and disappeared into the air never to be seen again. After that Nador picked up the bottle and sighed before emptying the rest out and putting it away. Link still holding the coin was even more confused than before as he tried to figure out what he just saw happen.

After that Link who was in some pain now thanks to moving around alot went to sleep while Nador did the same thing as the night before on top of the carriage. Cytla did the same knowing that there was a good chance of being attacked by a monster at any moment.

When dawn broke Nador woke and started to pull the carriage to another resting spot along their path to safety. Cytla stayed on top as look out with her bow ready just in case and after a while she spoke to him. "Nador why are you pulling the carriage… come to think of it what happened to the horse anyways?" "I had to kill the horse Cytla because it was actually a monster in disguise that wanted to kidnap Zelda." With that he continued on as Link poked his head outside to see what was going on around him. Nador continued on for the rest of the day without any rest much to Cytla's and Link's surprise.

He stopped earlier though when he found a good hiding spot and after making sure they were properly hidden he sat down. By now Cytla was looking at Link's Master Sword in awe for she was seeing the thing in the prime of it's youth. After she handed it back to Link and went inside to stay with Zelda, Link went and sat down next to Nador again. The two warriors were ready in case a monster was to attack, but Link was still very hurt much to Nador's dislike.

Nador was checking his other pockets for things of interest to pass the time and took out something that he had nearly forgotten about. The item he held was a shard of a crystal that he had to mine to reforge the Master Sword into his sword called Dark Light. The goddess Hylia said it was imperfect unlike his second one which is what he was using in his sword currently, and as such he took it. Next Nador got an idea and took out his coin, which upon doing so he went to rub the crystal against it.

As such the crystal began to disappear into it and the coin changed in such a way as one side had his current language and the other hand the language of Hyrule. Nador upon flipping the coin felt some sort of power flow threw him, and at the same time Cytla felt it as well. Link didn't feel a thing and just shrugged it off as something that he didn't understand and probably never would. "Why is it that you and your friend always do strange stuff that no normal person would do?"

Nador dropped the coin in his hand as he looked at Link wide eye, because he understood the warrior this time.

Link upon seeing this blinked a few times realising that the other warrior just understood him and his suspicion was confirmed when Nador replied. "Actually Link this is sort of normal behavior from where I'm came from, but… still I actually wasn't expecting this." He waved his hand in the air the represent their current situation, all the while Cytla sat on the opposite seat from Zelda. "Nador… what did you drag me into this time… wasn't it enough that you had to find me to find the goddess Hylia?" "Hylia… the goddess of Hyrule… ugh my head… what… what happened?" Princess Zelda woke up holding her head in pain from the nasty bump she got two days ago while trying to sit up.

This caught Cytla off guard as she sat up and took a look around, it ended though when Zelda's gaze fell upon Cytla. "Who are you… and why do you look like me… what's with those clothes… and where is Link?" Worry was building up in Zelda's eyes as she saw the box Cytal had, but it quickly disappeared when Link and Nador got in the carriage. "Welcome back to the land of the living zelda, can't say its an honor for I actually met another version of you before." Nador sat next to Cytla while Link sat down next to Zelda who looked back and forth between the two warriors.

"Link who are these strange people and why do they look like us?" Zelda sat a bit closer to Link who looked uncomfortable before gesturing toward the other two telling Nador to explain everything to them all. "Fine… Look Zelda Cytla is another version of you from the same timeline I am from, where I just happen to be that time line's version of Link here. Somehow the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore seemed to of put us here for some reason to protect you both."

With that the four sat in silence knowing that it sounded strange, but as Zelda sat looking at the other two she seemed to somehow believe it was possible. "Well than, as princess of Hyrule I must thank you both for coming to protect…" "You aren't the only princess anymore Zelda so skip the formalities, after all I am basically another you." Cytla who never was one for formalities of royalty interrupted the princess mid sentence not wanting to hear it. This caught the princess of guard but she kept her cool knowing that Cytla was right about it and didn't want to do anything to provoke the more violent version of her.

"Look I know you just woke up Zelda, but it's getting late, we should rest before continuing tomorrow. I'm sure that Link and Cytla will both be pleased to change places so you can ask all the questions you need to." With that Nador got out of the carriage and sat down at his post quickly going into his light sleep just in case any monsters came by. Cytla did the same and Link, along with Zelda both fell asleep on on the seats of the carriage.

In the morning when Cytla, and Nador woke Nador pulled the carriage out of it's hiding spot and continued on until Link woke up. When he did they stopped so Link and Cytla could swap places before continuing on their merry way. Not so long after doing this Zelda woke up and looked around, but upon seeing the carriage was moving she poke her head out the window. This proved bad for upon seeing that Nador was pulling the carriage she hit her head on the wood opening in shock. "Before you even ask Zelda, Nador and I are a lot stronger than anyone else in this timeline… except probably the Gorons…" As Cytla went off into thought on who was possible stronger in this timeline Zelda realised how different they were.

Yes both of them had the same looks, but these two were stronger than normal Hylians and more violent to, yet the can be gentle and caring of others when needed. They even possessed knowledge that was far beyond what anyone was capable of having except those who had been alive for a long time or those who had the power of Nyrue the goddess of wisdom. Meanwhile Link was sitting on the front seat with his bow and quiver ready just in case any monsters decided to attack them. Nador pulled the carriage effortlessly and every now and then Link glanced at his counterpart wondering what was with him.

Nador just kept going strong as if he had been through something that no one was suppose to be threw, but when Nador spoke it caught Link off guard. "So… you ever have to face an actual dragon Link or was that just me while I was in the gods realms where the original master sword was originally forged." Even though he was caught off guard Like was able to hide his surprise for he still had the Triforce of courage with him unlike Nador who destroyed his. "Actually I did when I visited the City in the Sky in an attempt to get fragments of the Mirror of Twilight back." Nador went into deep thought about it as he remembered the smaller version he had collected from the gods realms.

The golden goddesses made it at first as a test before finally making a more powerful version of it but it was destroyed along time ago. Nador decided to keep it a secret for now as they came close to the top of a hill and he slowed down to catch his breath. Below them was a castle, and it was none other than Hyrule Castle much to their relief but a group of Goblins were on their way up the hill. Link upon seeing them shot a few arrows while using his Hawkeye to easily take them all out.

But Cylta using her bow with a signal dark arrow fired a shot that when coming into contact with them created a huge explosion of Twilight. But it quickly faded away to show that their attackers were vanquished much to a surprised Link and Zelda. It was a quick trip down for them though as Nador was helped down the hill thanks to gravity trying to stay ahead of the carriage behind him. A group of guards who were coming to look for Zelda were nearly run over when Nador was trying his best to slow it down and failing at it.

By now Link had grabbed his Double Clawshots and took aim at different targets to slow the carriage down. The first one hit a tree and the other hit a rope that was connecting some sort of pulley system to its load of rocks for repairing the walls of Castle Town. Working together Link pulled the Clawshots together while Nador pushed himself into the dirt they managed to slowly stop the carriage. "Water, water, water I need water for my feat!"

Nador was running around trying to stop the fire that had ignited thanks to the friction on the ground while trying to stop the carriage. Luckily there was a puddle nearby and he quickly doused his feet in it, in an attempt to put it out. There was no damage done to him and Link got off the carriage to help make sure he was alright while Zelda and Cytla got out of it. Somehow they were just outside the gates and the guards behind them were running in a desperate attempt to get back to the castle which was a good five hours away for them on foot.

Not wasting any time though the four went on ahead to the castle and just barely got inside the gates as the carriage broke apart from all the stress they had put on it. They drew some looks from the townsfolk as the four walked through town in an attempt to reach the castle. Link even though still wounded walked in front of Zelda while Nador, and Cytla stood on opposite sides making sure she was well protected. When they finally made it to the front gates of the castle they all relaxed as they entered the front garden with the statues in it.

A few guards stood in salute as they passed them but went back to their jobs upon the four passing them. Cytla and Zelda talked with each other obviously having a good time while Link and Nador kept glancing around just in case something happened. When they reached the front door of the place a signal man came over from a group of workers and spoke to Princess Zelda. "Sorry to disturb you but we seemed to have found something during the rebuilding process that we think you should see…" The man kept looking between Cytla and Zelda in confusion before Zelda spoke curious as the rest were about it. "Well than why don't you show my friends and I the way to this mysterious something that you found." With that the man shrugged it off and lead them to the area that the others were gathered at looking down at something that looked like stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda, Cytla, Link, and Nado followed the construction worker over to the hole and looked down at the stairs. A few of the workers whispered to each other upon seeing the four thinking they were seeing double. "The men found this stairway while removing some of the rubble that was caused by the attack… how does Hyrule castle get attack and none of us notice it anyways?" With that the group disbanded to put away their tools before leaving the castle grounds all together.

A few of the guards were also whispering as they looked over at them thinking it strange that there were some doppelgangers of Link and Zelda. Nador though being brave or very foolish walked down the first couple of steps and looked at the walls taking note of the markings on them. "As far as I can tell these markings aren't any form of Hylaian that I've seen… or any one else for that matter."

With that he came on up and the four left to head toward the throne room which was finally fixed for the most part. The only thing that wasn't fixed was the front doors which they were having a hard time finding a blacksmith to reforge the hinges. As a result the doors were just inside lying against the walls with the remains of the original hinges in one big twisted pile in front of them. "Not to be rude or anything but that door has to be the worst door that I ever seen and that's saying something for I had to actually enter the Master Sword to find out what happened to the god Fi. Now that was an ugly door trust me I still can't get it out of my head."

Cytla hung her head down in shame for actually knowing him, but both Link and Zelda were gawking at what he just said. "You had to reforge the Master Sword, and you actually entered it to meat the god inside?" Zelda stepped back a bit in shock while Link kept calm the only sign of his surprise was one raised eyebrow. He for one didn't actually care that much about gods and he didn't actually know what they were talking about by entering as much as reforging the Master Sword. "Why did you have to reforge the Master Sword, and if you really did than why is it still in my possession and not your?"

The fact that Link spoke actually made Zelda and Cytla jump a bit for they were not expecting it, but Nador kept his calm and spoke. "In my timeline the Master Sword was stuck in Gannondorf's forehead and underwater for a few thousand years. As for your second question I came from another timeline… I mean really haven't we gone over this enough already?" With that Nador walked over to the remains of the original hinges and managed to pick them all up before walking out with them in an attempt to find a forge to fix them in.

A few of the guards along with Link, and Zelda stared as he effortlessly carried them around with him. After he was gone Cytla and Zelda walked over to the throne to expect it while Link was turning around to leave and go back to Ordon. But before he could a few of the guards stopped him and he turned around to face Zelda now sitting in her throne with Cytal just off to the side. "Link I know your eager to go back to Ordon but your still wounded and it would not be the best of things to let you go back in your current case. So for now I would like to ask you to please stay here until your better… unless you think your up to the task of doing it on your own."

At this point Link finally let the pain and exhaustion come to him and fell down onto one knee letting everyone know his current status. After a time everyone was resting in their respective places while Nador was in the royal forge trying to repair the hinges. A few of the guards had mistaken him for Link a couple of times, just like they did Cytla for princess Zelda. Soon he was fixing the last one humming a tune as worked while trying to think of what would happen next.

Link even though he was still hurt had entered the forge and was leaning against the wall watching him work. Nador though was able to ignore him to such an extent that he didn't even see Link, so he jumped when he turned around to leave with the newly finished hinges. "Whoa! How did… when did you… your very sneaky Link I'll give you that, just be happy I put my sword down."

After that Nador picked up all the hinges in his two arms and carried them off with little to no effort. Link though grunted in response and looked down to see Nador's sword and shook his head before trying to grab it. Yet as he reached for it the sword started to glow a little before it finally started to shimmer out of existence. Confused by this Link did a through look around before going after Nador to tell him the bad news.

When Link finally caught up Nador was putting down the hinges in the throne room while Cytla hovered nearby. Zelda sat in her chair bored listening to some reports the gurads had about the attack while looking out the empty door frame. "If youre here about my sword Link it normally dissapears when I get more then 10 feet away from it. That's because it always seems to reappear by my side no matter what I do to try and prevent it."

With that a guard showed Link and Nador to their rooms while Cytla walked on over the Zelda and spoke. "Please tell me the guards aren't going to try and treat me like royalty… the last time I nearly killed a group who tried to do that to me." "They might… after all we look exactly the same, except for your very strange clothing… prey tell why do you dress that way?" Cytla shook her head before speaking as a way to tell she was getting annoyed by all the questions. "OK know that this is going to be my answer along with Nador's every time you ask about something that seems strange. Were from another timeline and as a result this is how the people from it define as their normal." With that the two princesses from opposite times relaxed a bit as if they knew each other their whole lives and this was a normal thing.

0*0*0Golden Goddesses0*0*0

Nayru floated in silence as she watched what was happening from a special window that they used to look in on their time lines. Nador and Link were fast asleep in the rooms they had been given, as for Cytla and Zelda they were still up talking about various differences in their time lines. Soon they to fell asleep and the goddess smiled as her sisters came in from various other timelines. "The great sea has fallen to some sorft of beast, and the hero wasn't even able to stand up to it."

After Farore finished speaking Din spoke with even more disturbing news for them all as they continued to watch. "I'm afraid that I have bad news as well… the sacred realm that was corrupted has also fallen to the beast… But on the bright side the hero was able to do some damage only for the creature to heal right away and defeat him." With that the two fell silent as they realized their sister was in deep thought and probably onto something. "The future… I can't seem to be able to read it like I use to, almost as if… No it's not possible unless… I'm going to go and have a talk with Nador now."

The two other goddesses Din, and Farore looked at each other realizing that something bad must be about to happen. After that Nayru left to interact with the plane of mortals and more importantly Nador's dreams.

0*0*0Hyrule - Nador's dream0*0*0

Nador was deep in sleep as he felt a wave crash over him and the unworldly force of knowledge that came with it. "Nador… great trouble is about to come… if you aren't prepared for it we will all suffer…" With that a blue figure appeared in a vast ocean that was knowledge manifesting in a form of her choosing. Nador reconsidered her right away from the forge with a statue in it and the shrine that was in the master sword. "Nayrue… why… why now… why did you start to act now… tell me why now, what is different than before?"

Nador who wasn't manifesting in his own dream spoke to the goddess who feigned from his tone. "We have rules that prevent us from interfering with those of the lower plain like your timeline…" She stopped as Nador frustration started to grow and her ocean of wisdom was disturbed by it. But she felt the calmness of his return as he let out a sigh letting his frustration go from his body. "Look I just… I'm a little mad at the fact that you forgot about my time… so tell me what beast is it that is attacking your 'precious' time lines."

Now Nayru let out a sigh at the sarcasm before producing a few items that gave off a slight golden glow. "You have a smaller version of the Mirror of Twilight and it can open a portal between the worlds whenever you want. Link, and you should go and talk with the queen of the Twilight… use the mirror to go wherever you want in the two worlds. There is a creature that has been attack every version of Link it finds, and it has been traveling threw the time lines. As for you… consider this a gift from Farore in order to prevent you from becoming a wondering spiret in the twilight." Nador kept silent as Nayrue flicked her wrist and the items in her possession quickly disappeared in a burst of light.

"One last thing Nador… I know Link is hurt, but the mirror can help heal him, and it can transport a total of four people at a time." With that she started to fade out of the dream and Nador spoke to get one more question out of her. "Tell me one more thing why did you choose me of all the people and all the time lines that you had at your option." "We chose you, because you are an unstable element and the invader wouldn't expect us of bringing one in." With that Nador woke up in a cold sweat and quickly jumped out of bed and reached into his pocket just in time to pull out the miniature Mirror of Twilight to see the last of the golden glow disappear.

Not wanting to waist any time he ran out of the room trying to find Link, Zelda, and Cytla with his newest discovery. When he ran into the throne room a few of the guards reacted by trying to surround Zelda for her protection. Link was sitting just off the left side of the throne while Cytla was on the right talking with her counterpart. "Nador? What is with the sudden enthusiasm… and why do you have that grim look on your face at the same time?" Even though he was out of breath he was able to pull out the small mirror and spoke holding it up to light for all to see.

"I just had a dream where Nyrue the goddes of wisdom visited me and reactivated this miniature Mirror of Twilight I found. I also learned from that encounter that the reason Cytla and I are here is because some sort of creature has been attacking the other versions of myself, and Link. They brought us to introduce an unstable element into the mix that the creature wouldn't expect."

With that Nador calmed down and put the mirror away before Link spoke, yet again causing Zelda and Cytla to jump along with some of the guards. "I'm not one for gods or anything but if the goddesses are really trying to do something about this than we must do it… But if we are going to the twilight realm than it might be a good idea for me to go, after all I do have a connection with their queen Minda." Cytla and Zelda both stood as Link walked over to Nador and after a time Cytla spoke causing Zelda to jump out of surprise. "Good luck you two… and Nador please do come back alive unlike last time when you came back from the sacred forge of the gods."

With that Nador smiled before taking out the mirror again and pointing it at the ground where a portal opened. Both warriors fell threw it and it disappeared leaving the throne room slightly darker as a result. "What do you mean by unlike last time Cytla?" Zelda was confused at this and Cytla smiled as she remembered something that happened to her when it happened. "Oh last time he died during the return tip from the sacred forge of the gods when that sword of his impaled him. I must say that, that was a fun three days for us all, and me especially…"

She trailed off in thought leaving Zelda to feel that she was hiding something from everyone and it was something she would take to her grave. Link though could feel the regenerative effects of the mirror and walked as soon as they landed they were greeted rather coldly by the inhabitants of the Twilight realm. To be more specific Minda who was sitting in her throne room and rather irritated by the sudden intrusion. "I said that no one was to disturb me for the rest of the day or until I said otherwise…"

At that Link got up with Nador right by his side each looking at Minda who was shocked beyond belief at what she was seeing. "I am either asleep right now and having a strange dream with two Links in it or something bad has just happened. I must be asleep, because I destroyed the only link between the two worlds…" Link and Nador walked up to her, but the moment ended when she reacted by using her magic to grab hold of them both. "I have no clue who you are but you aren't Link so tell me who are you and what are you doing here?"

**This is all I got this time people for lately I have really been having such a headache that all I can do is sit down and watch TV! Even Crash as annoying as he is hasn't been able to get any response from me and that is to easy for him, in fact I'v been sitting on this update for over two months now. Also is any one else cold? I've been for a while now even before I started to post this and the heat is turned up to the max.**

**It is also my vacation week here and let me tell you it's only four day's in and I'm ready to put a bullet threw my head just for some fun. -_- [No joke I really am] Put a 1 in the commits if you want me to put up a Spyro story or a 2 if you want a star trek next gen, both not crossovers by the way. Also one last thing I've got a story lined up that I haven't begun yet involving Danny Phantom and it has Clockwork getting an apprentance who turns out to also be another halfa! Though they only become it when the observers decide that it is OK and let me say he is far better than Danny was about keeping his secret.**

**Now I have to go, because for some reason the nearby ZPM that's powering the surrounding town I'm in has been acting up and they want me to go fix it. Seriously how is it that fifteen of the worlds greatest minds who studied it their whole lives need a kid to help them fix something so small such as a minor thing as a simple as a switch?**


	5. Chapter 5

Nador and Link were being held in place as Minda walked around looking them over, but Link was able to speak a bit to her. "Minda… we came here to get your help… we're both the same person in a sort of complicated way." "Oh please don't lie to me whoever you are… but I must say you do have an uncanny resemblance to Link." She walked around still using her magic to hold the two in place but Nador was able to still move despite her hold on him. "I never thought I would do this, but… Link my sword is called Dark Light for a reason and that is because it can control the power of Light and Darkness."

As Nador pulled out his sword Minda quickly used her magic to pull it away from him and grabbed it. "This sword… I can feel the power of the sol and the twilight in it… how is this possible?" As she spoke she walked away from the two to her throne while holding the sword and examining it as well as keeping an eye on them. Nador though took a few steps back hoping to activate the magic to get his sword back, Minda though looked amazed that he was still for the most part moving.

But as she reached the throne the sword's magic activated and it disappeared from her grasp only to reappear right in it's sheath. With that Nador drew his sword and held it up changing it into it's dark forum and swung down hard. It was only a quarter his normal strength, because Minda was still holding him with her magic. Upon coming into contact with the ground the Dark Light in it's dark forum made a huge explosion of Twilight energy. It was contained in the room though, but was amplified thanks to being in the twilight realm.

Minda who covered her eye's from the explosion slowly looked up and saw Link in his wolf form, and Nador passed due to his first transformation. At that Minda dispelled the magic holding them and walked on over to Link who looked around confused as to how he was changed. After the shock wore off Minda used her powers to change the two back, and after Link made sure Nador was alright he spoke surprising her.

"We came here, because we needed some information about a creature that seems to be after all the other incarnations of me, that also includes him. He was sent here thanks to the three goddesses who created Hyrule and also sent youre people here. This creature he claims is capable of traveling threw the different time line's with ease and is now coming to this timeline." Minda was quiet after this and even though she was sitting down it looked like she got lower in her throne. "Link… this creature… it might of been one of the natural creatures of the twilight before we came here… that was forced out by us."

She stood up and walked over to Nador while examining his sword for it lied just off to the side along with the miniature Mirror of Twilight. As she examine the two items Nador slowly woke up and started to walk away from her leaving Minda even more confused. Link came over and spoke to her while keeping an eye on his other self as he grew quiet looking around the throne room. "He was taken out of his regular timeline Minda and put into this one to protect Zelda and me from the creature… But I can tell that he went threw something, something that no one should never go threw ever. Now… I don't think he will ever get over it in his life, and that Cytla seems to know what it was."

With that Minda looked Link in his eye's and saw kindness in them, but as she turned to Nador she saw uncertainty. "Well… that creature can be hurt with the power of the sol… but we don't have a name for it, because it was lost to time." Nador walked on over to the throne and examined it while Minda picked up the mirror and looked it over. "Time is a recurring theme now… who built this throne if you don't mind me asking?" Minda looked over at Link who shook his head in confusion before she turned her attention back to Nador.

"Someone who use to ride a big strange black flying creature with a red tail fin why?" With that Nador went and started to examine the throne in more detail before saying another word. "The reason is, because… this is the tenth throne I seen that has that same faint design on it." As he continued to examine it Minda who was a bit steamed by him messing with her throne started to walk on over to him. Link not wanting to have the situation get messy walked right in the middle between them.

Nador though had stopped and walked over back to his sword which was not even five feet away before getting the mirror Minda still was holding. After that he walked on over to the throne and sat down right off the side while Minda went back to her throne. "Well… that aside I can't tell you much else about the creature that you claim is traveling threw the time lines without seeing it." Nador sat against the wall and started to think about the chances of the same person building multiple thrones in multiple timelines.

"Well… it was nice seeing you again Minda, but… I think we should get going before Nador decides to tear this whole place apart." Minda smiled as Link went and took the mirror from Nador and used it to send them both back to Hyrule. As soon as they were gone Minda relaxed and thought about the second mirror she had held in her hand. "Maybe… I should of kept that mirror intact just in case something happened to my kingdom again…"

When Link and Nador arrived back at the point of their destination a few guards jumped in surprise. Cytla and Zelda were busy dealing with an annoying councilor who kept wanting to have Cytla thrown in jail. "For the last time, I'm also am princess Zelda but I came from another timeline that is far more advanced than this one." "That is preposterous… there is only princess and she's sitting right in her throne… guards arrest this girl and throw her in the dungeons." Cytla and the councilor were butting heads and Zelda shook her head telling the guards to stay away with just a glance.

Nador who was sitting quietly still with his sword got up and took the miniature Mirror of Twilight from Link and walked on over to them. "Listen up, and listen good she is from another timeline along with me… we didn't want to be here but we are to protect both Zelda and Link. She is that time line's princess Zelda don't you even notice the similarity between them?" Nador was holding his sword in one hand and had spun around the councilor with his other hand. The man in response held his breath as he looked from the sword to him, and than to Link before looking at Zelda and Cytla.

Upon a good long silence the man finally realized the similarities and went very pale upon realizing his mistake. "OH NO! I am so terribly sorry for the misconception your highness… if there is anything I can do to repay you let me know." "For starters you could never address me by any royal means ever again… else I will not hesitate to shoot one of my magical arrows at you." Cytla was angered and had a hold of her bow with both gems lighting up causing the councilor to slowly back up a bit and after a bit turn around and run out of the room in fear.

"Uh… Cytla I know that you are basically the same person as me but… do you think you could possible be a little nicer to my subjects?" Zelda glanced over at Cytla who was putting her bow away and after putting it away she crossed her arms and spoke. "Sorry about that but the last councilor I met once tried to kill me and that was because I messed up with the proper fork to eat salad with." With that Zelda looked over at Link and Nador who both held up their arms, shook their heads, and took a step back in response. "Um… I'll take note not to be to critically on your habits… anyways how was your mission in the twilight realm Link?"

At that Link crossed his arms as well and quickly tilted his head toward Nador's direction in response. "Fine… When we arrived Minda or the queen of Twilight used her magic to grab hold of us. She wasn't to welcoming and took my sword when I drew it but after taking a few steps back I retrieved it. Than I used it's dark forum to create an explosion of energy that change both Link, and myself into our wolf forums. I passed out as a result but after that Minda relaxed and we got the required information from her before coming back here."

Link who remained silent nodded in response to show he approved before turning around and walking out of the throne room. Nador then turned around and followed him out while Cytla just shook her head before going after them leaving princess Zelda to her thoughts. Nador who upon passing Link jumped off of the stone bridge to the garden below and landed easily on the ground with no damage and scarring a few guards as well. Link upon seeing this quickly ran over to the edge and looked down, but upon seeing Nador walking around he relaxed until Cytla walked up behind him.

"I know how you feel about that Link… I once saw him jump from a place twice as high as this into a volcano and landed right on a small platform that looked no bigger than the edge of your sword." She was looking right over the edge as Nador drew his sword to start training causing the blade to reflect some light up toward them. "Come on big guy he's waiting for you down there so you can both train together… to bad he doesn't has a shield now that would be interesting." With that she started to lead him down toward the the ground floor while Link started to think about what Cytla said.

Half way down Cytla turned around and noticed that Link had slipped away from her and she smiled in response. Link had slipped on by her and was in the middle of Hyrule town square heading toward Malo Mart. It was easy work and later Link was walking out of Malo Mart with one shield on his back and holding another in his hand. So when he finally arrived at the area Nador was training at he could see that Cytla was obviously having a good time watching the training sessions.

Walking closer Link saw that a Nador was loosing interest in his training and was more interested in Cytla. It came to no surprise but when he got closer Nador noticed him and changed pace in order to show how good he was. As he got closer though Nador got even more intense and soon he lost his grip on his sword sending it flying toward Link. He held up the shield he had bought for Nador in defense, but the shield was to weak though and the sword actually punctured it, and Link wasn't able to hold it.

As a result the sword pulled the shield out of his grip and it kept going until it came to the wall and embedded itself in it. Link looked at it along with the guards in surprise while Nador shook his head and the sword disappeared letting the shield fall. Walking over Nador picked up the shield to examine it before shrugging and slipping it onto his back before walking over to Link. "Thank's for the shield Link… anyway's want to spare with me?" Link could hear what Nador said under his breath that the shield was weak but it didn't matter to him. The thought of actually sparing with another version of himself though was something else and he definitely wanted to try it out.

So Link got into the sparing ring and drew his Master Sword leaving Nador to draw his Dark Light and get into stance. After circling each other a few times Link jumped and Nador held up his sword with just one hand to deflect the attack. A few more strikes ended with the same result, but taking this as the time to strike Nador slashed at Link who was just barely able to hold it back. Nador upon seeing this realized he could actually hurt Link if he wasn't able to use his shield in the sparring match. "Take out your shield Link, I want a real challenge and also… I might seriously injure you otherwise."

At that Link took out his shield and Nador quickly back flipped in order to get into a real good fighting stance. Link noticed how he had changed in that instant and Cytla quickly got out of the yard along with the other guards. Up above a small crowd had gathered to see the two fight from a safe distance but there was no safe distance. Cytla ran into the throne room with her bow drawn on the safe side, and quickly ran right to the throne and spoke to Zelda. "Link, and Nador are going to fight… I wouldn't say it otherwise but if this thing gets to out of hand than… I'm afraid that Link even with full use of his equipment won't be able to win."

The two arrived to the sound of clashing metal as both Link and Nador were getting serious in their little sparing match. "Link feel free to use all of your equipment in this fight… and trust me it will do you very little against me in the long run." "Well than… I might just be able to make it out of this one and beat you…" At that Link got serious as well and quickly drew his bow with a bomb arrow and fired it right at Nador and it hit dead on. A few guard who thought it was just over gasped when they saw the smoke disappear and Nador was still standing with no indication of being hurt.

Nador charged and slashed a horizontal slice but Link deflected it and used his shield bash Nador who was able to dodge it by jumping backwards. Link jumped up again and slashed downward causing Nador to use both hands just to hold it back against the surprising strength that Link had. "Feel free to use your equipment in this fight… and trust me it will do you very little against me in the long run." Link smiled and Nador did the same before grabbing his shield on his back and using it along with the charm of the goddess he had found. Though as the battle continued the two started to stray out of the circle and the area they were in turned into a war field.

"Well there goes the court yard again… how long can those two keep going without rest?" Zelda continued to watch as Link threw his boomerang at Nador who by using his shield was able to quickly deflect it. "The last time I saw this happen Nador was fighting against the last ruler who was a tyrant, and the whole landslide was torn up. They were just at it for an hour to and together they had created a total of ten million worth of damage in collateral." Looking down Nador pulled out his trick rope and threw it at Link who tried slashing it but it didn't stop it from wrapping around him.

"The currency value of the money I use to have is worth fifteen of yours to equal just one of mine… that's a new one." Cytla looked as Nador threw the rope, but Link was able to get it off him by doing a spin attack that sent Nador flying back a bit from the impact of it. Zelda watched as Link drew another arrow and sent it flying toward Nador who simply grabbed it with his hand while it was in mid flight.

**Made a mistake on the last update where I put up chapter five instead of chapter four, so sorry about that people. Just goes to show though how bad I have been lately and right now I'm finally starting to get over this cold, but Crash really doesn't help. Now I have to go and set up something... somewhere... somehow... ZZZZZ...**


End file.
